


Ylisse Anthology

by aphitalia



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphitalia/pseuds/aphitalia
Summary: A collection of poems that are sort of based on Edgar Lee Masters' "Spoon River Anthology." Basically it's a bunch of dead people reflecting on their lives.I thought it'd be a cute idea.





	1. Lissa

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just practice since I haven't written anything in a while. If I do continue, I'll try to make it a bit longer and more deep.

Everyone thought I was "delicate,"  
that all I could do was heal and run.  
But I think I really proved them wrong  
by training so hard.

I became a sage,  
able to take down the strongest in one hit.  
I really followed in big sis' footprints,  
right down to the tears in Chrom's eyes at the end.

I wish I had been able to say goodbye  
before that red axe came down upon me.  
But I think that would have been much more painful,  
so, I have no regrets.


	2. Lucina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally meant to only do characters who actually die, rather than just retreat, but didn't bother to look at the Wiki... Hope that doesn't detract too much?

I grew up in a world  
without hope.

Looking back to what was  
(or might be)  
never ceased to fill me with anxiety,  
as well as determination. 

I came this far,  
and submitted to nothing.  
I even got to spend more time  
with my dear friends and family.

The current me may not have been around to see it,  
but I hope the new future is brighter than my past.


	3. Donnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems too gimmicky, aaah. 
> 
> Thanks for all the nice words in the comments!

I was a simple country boy  
with no dreams of greatness.

I woulda just spent the rest of my life in the village  
had the bandits not come,   
had the Shepherds not come.

Instead, I had the adventure of a lifetime--   
not only savin’ my mother,  
but also, the whole world!  
Who else can say that?

(I feel bad for leavin’  
just before the harvest, though...)


	4. Frederick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about Freddy's for a few days now, but I'm not very happy with it...

Born a knight,  
I was always prepared for my fate.

To milord and lady,  
I did everything I could—  
clearing their path of dangerous debris  
and keeping them going in the right direction.

My only disappointment:  
I forever tried to keep up my image,  
but that’s quite hard to do  
crumpled in a pool of crimson.


	5. Sumia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly more narrative than the others, I think.

Just before we left to battle,  
I plucked a daisy while the pegasi were grazing.

It came up odd,   
but I didn’t let that get me down…  
I worked harder than ever.

But, even though I didn’t succeed,  
and although I’m shy and clumsy,  
I still made it this far.  
I’m proud I could help.


	6. Severa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda taking a different approach. Also, the longest yet.

I always lived in my mother’s shadow.

She was always so perfect  
and could do anything  
without a hitch or shred of doubt.

No matter how hard I worked,  
it seemed, I would only be  
compared to her, or told:  
_“You’ve really got your  
mother’s blood, haven’t you?”_

And, so, I decided to go off on  
a journey of my own—far, far away—  
rather than just continuing hers.

I met (mostly) new people who never knew her;  
made friends and enemies.

I think it was a good experience for me  
and, while, I’m upset I couldn’t say goodbye again,  
child me will keep her company in the new future.  
And, hopefully, we will be better off.


End file.
